


貘

by zhiyijiang



Series: 哨向系列 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 向导D席&哨兵Kun，同事情谊，胡编乱造，私设多，OOC，Kun的其他CP暗示，以及一面心（大）照（耳）不（朵）宣（杯）的flag。





	貘

临近回程的时候，Kun和Silva只剩下这片区域里的最后一条路线的检查还没有完成。

这里曾经是战争区。连年战火将土地灼得焦黑，暗色的针叶林里除了偶尔掠过天空飞鸟，几乎没剩下什么活物；等到混战的军队都撤离后，就成为了彻头彻尾的无人区。而今和平的条款都已经拟好，只等着各方代表签字落书，人们想要重新进驻这片地区，又碍于这曾经的交火区土地之下可能埋藏的隐患，不敢妄动，于是他们被派来对这片地区的安全性做出评估。在蓝月亮内部，他们管这个叫“排雷”。

轨道在经年累月的遗弃之后完成了自我救赎，老骥伏枥的壮志都留在不见锈痕的光泽里。经过仔细检查之后，考虑那辆古董级别的老列车勉强还能工作，他们决定以这趟慢车旅行作为任务的结尾。倒不是说有任何埋藏在身体深处的浪漫基因开始有所表达了，那不是他们；只是这个鬼地方什么都没有，在大量枯燥的繁杂工作之后，已经不能再称年轻的哨兵和向导实在是感到了疲劳，仅此而已。

跳上车前Kun最后问：“如果半途出了故障？”

“记录上报，然后我们沿着轨道走回去。”更年长一些的向导回答。

哨兵钻进了驾驶室，在对方身边找了个舒服的位置落座。

设置好自动运行之后，Kun离开驾驶室，穿过餐厅走到后部，随便挑了一节车厢休息。床铺的柔软程度至少在投入使用的那个年代来说可圈可点，但是——太吵了，Kun侧躺在床上，睁着眼睛无法入睡，他甚至能在这里听到驾驶室里Silva的心跳。通讯装置毫无动静，出发之前佩普除了惯例的“注意安全”之外什么都没说。

空荡荡的无人区，空荡荡的车厢。

风中飞旋的雪粒拍打在窗户上，像是这场暴风雪在诘问着他们的离去。

床头的机械钟分针转过一百八十度后，Silva打开了车厢门。

“怎么了？”他问。

Kun咧嘴笑：“没什么，很久没坐过古董列车了……我小时候那会儿，老家应该还是有的，现在大概都淘汰干净了。”沉默了一会儿，又没头没尾地问：“曼彻斯特下雨了吗？”

“很有可能，”Silva说，坐在对面的床上接着处理报告，飘浮的全息屏幕遮住了他大半张脸，“你膝盖还行吗？”

Kun没说话，卧在他床下的缅甸豺把脑袋搭在爪子上，低低呜咽了一声。那差不多就是相当于哨兵本人软绵绵的一声“还可以”。

（共事多年，Silva已经对这个声线的欺骗性有了极为充分的了解。）

白鼬从窗台上跳到向导身边，片刻后又向缅甸豺所在的方向探出脑袋嗅了嗅。Silva关闭了屏幕，一室淡淡的蓝色荧光也随之湮灭。小巧的鼬科动物顺着Silva伸展的腿轻快地下了床，两步路窜到了缅甸豺跟前——他要是想睡觉，那就得开门，Kun明白，于是顺从地接受了向导发起的接触。

Silva遇见过比这棘手得多的情况。蓝月亮曾经有一个长达三个月的任务，Kun在第二天就意外受伤，被迫退出。他记得他先替Kun检查了伤势，努力不去看对方的眼睛，然后背着一言不发的阿根廷人走了一段路，直到把他安全送到医疗部的接应地。那个时候的哨兵感觉起来就像远洋的漩涡，想要把接触到的一切都卷到深渊里去；可是即便吞下所有，也依然远远不够。那种空洞的无望，会让人本能地想要拒绝经历第二次。

相比之下，现在的Kun要可人得多。

老练的向导像一把耐心的梳子，不紧不慢地对付着哨兵意识里那些打结的东西。

Kun的精神世界——至少私人的那部分——感觉起来像是一个储物间，蓝色壁纸，桌角的留声机上停着一张红色唱片，Emiliano是一片浅灰色的温柔的模糊影子，Nando夹在陌生文字写就的旧书里，曼彻斯特的另一个David是亮晶晶但沉默的风铃，而窗台上摆着的差不多所有甜蜜的、奇幻的瓶瓶罐罐，都贴着“Leo Messi”的标签。

抽丝剥茧，谜题解到最后，Silva看着终于陷入梦境的Kun，收走了他意识里最后一点疼痛。

剩下的时间里Silva躺在自己的床上，脑海中摩挲着刚从茧中剥出的那个幼嫩的名字。

Benjamin。

在役哨兵和向导不得文身，于是他们中的很多人选择了一种特殊的染料，用它将挚爱绘在皮肤上。Silva大概每隔几个月就能见到Kun为胳膊上的图案补色——据Nando说那是Benjamin的昆雅语或者辛达语拼法，他记不太清了。他自己手臂上也有一串文字，是妹妹的名字，他在祈祷或者庆幸自己还活着时亲吻她。

他想起第一次遇见Benjamin的时候，腼腆的男孩躲在Kun怀里，奶声奶气地和所有人打招呼。那是一个短假期前的最后一天，Silva在离开之前穿上外套，心情颇佳地顺手用指节蹭了蹭男孩的脸颊，迷你Agüero没有躲开。

然后一大一小就看见正版Agüero瞪着眼睛盯着他们。

“怎么了？”Silva问。

Kun还在震惊之中没缓过神来：“他让你摸他脸？”

“为什么不让？”Silva反问，看了看Benjamin，得到了一个茫然无辜的眼神，跟他父亲简直一模一样。

那时候Silva甚至还不太会抱小孩子，而刚到曼彻斯特的日子就像是昨天；一转眼，身边的人来来往往，他已经和Kun守了那座城市快有十年。最初人们担心他太过瘦弱，撑不过三年的标准训练；后来他们叫他“Merlin”，那个赠风与帆、接花于枝的魔法师，亚瑟王的辅佐者和一生挚友，传奇的父亲，硬币的反面。如今战争结束，他不需要再时时担心魔法枯竭或者魔杖脱手，仅有的愿望除了平安退休回家以外，就只剩下看到蓝月亮加冕。

他们的年月燃成闪亮的碎片，方才孵出了安宁。他们值得，蓝月亮值得，一切都值得。

床头的老式机械钟兢兢业业地工作着，车窗外的风雪终于小了一些，白鼬扯了扯Silva的裤脚，向导才回过神来发觉异样。

对面床上的哨兵睡得不太安稳。

等Silva意识到Kun不规律的呼吸和异常上升的体温意味着什么的时候，他的尝试靠近直接惊醒了Kun。哨兵像是在暴风雨中被翻涌的海浪肆意抛接的小船，手指攥紧了床单，胸腔剧烈起伏着像是要炸裂。

“David……”他只说得出这一句。

床底下的白鼬在脱力的缅甸豺身边急得打转。

Silva怎么也没想到结合热会在这个时候造访。他们在曼彻斯特的十年里一直只保持着精神结合，蓝月亮没有异议，因为那样已经足够他们完成他们的任务了；且不说比起身体结合，精神结合引发结合热的概率有多小，他和Kun偶尔能感觉到波动也是分开各自解决。Silva知道Kun会和其他人过夜，有时候是和蓝月亮的年轻哨兵，作为任务结束的庆祝，或者其他Kun认识的在曼彻斯特的人。

但性格内敛的向导……不参与那个。

“Kun，”他抬高声音，试着和哨兵对话，“听得见我说话吗？”他现在像是在疯狂拍打Kun那间储藏室的门，哪怕只有一条缝隙，也足够他钻进去解决问题。搭档十年他们早已达成默契，不需要在这个当口，再为彼此多增加一层不确定的、难以解除的关系。

至少，在下一次见面的时候，Silva还想要清清白白、问心无愧地抱一抱Benjamin。他真的很喜欢那个孩子。所以现在，一点点，他只需要撬开一点点缝隙就好——

“你刚才梦见了谁？”

意识完全被Silva包裹住的时候Kun觉得自己像是泡进了水里，他的老搭档过于了解他，总是知道怎样让他使不出反抗的力气。流动的液体带走了一些燥热，但接下来他感到自己被带离了熟悉的房间，从高处跌落，在真空里一直加速下坠。空气从肺里挤了出去，膨胀的失控感在血管里横冲直撞。那些仿佛拥有意识的水仍然从头到尾环抱着他，渡给他面对未知与危险的慰藉。

他在窒息中自由落体，血液中氧气将尽。

直到一只手将他拽出了这个幻境。

现在只有一个汗津津的Sergio Agüero躺在床上，右手手腕还被他的向导握着，握得很紧。

哨兵眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，努力在费心费力打捞他的向导身上对焦。大杜鹃鸟松开了他的手腕，转而把温度递到他掌心：一个熟稔的安抚。

“我梦见了Benjamin，”Kun说，轻轻拉了拉Silva，向导从善如流地顺着力道在床边坐下，“还是他小时候的事情，怪我没给他买到钢铁侠等比兵人，还说他将来要去踢足球……天呐，足球。”说到最后，他难以置信地摇头。

随手扯过一个枕头，Silva靠在Kun床头，不动声色地评论：“嗯，阿根廷金童，怎么也得十五岁甲级联赛首秀。”直到收到老搭档一记毫无威力的头锤之后，Silva才终于没忍住笑出声。床下的两只动物窝在一处，趴成毛茸茸的一大团。和Kun聊天的乐趣，加上精神体传递回来的愉悦，让他甚至觉得背后的枕头都变得更松软了一些：“你以后放假少在房间里只穿着一件外套看惊悚片……”

“我那不是因为……”没有人陪。Kun不服气地接着说：“等退休了，曼彻斯特一降温我就直接回老家。在布宜诺斯艾利斯，圣诞节都是夏天。”

而车窗外的雪，大概还要再下两天才能停。


End file.
